


Nothing Else

by arienai (manala)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/arienai
Summary: After losing everything, he decided that he would take anything he wanted. It was only fair.





	Nothing Else

It started with blood, death, fire, and  _gold_.  
And just like that, he had  _nothing_.

He was the sole survivor of his village, a village of criminals and thieves. Everyone he knew had been  _sacrificed_ , his home was  _destroyed_ , and the only thing he could feel was despair. Overwhelming despair. He had lost  _everything_ , and he was just a child.

Growing up was hard, and fast, and since he had  _nothing_ , he decided that he would take  _everything_  he wanted. It was only fair.

_Something started growing in his heart._

He grew up bitter, angry and resentful. By the time he was a young man, he had acquired almost everything there was to have. That's when he realized there was only one he needed.

That's when he first thought of Her,  _that's when his heart..._ __  
  
She became his purpose in life.

She became the mother, the thought of which soothed him to sleep. For he was still too young, and he should not even know of Her.

But he knew,  
some are afraid of Her, and some think Her vile.  
How some scream Her name in passion, and how some utter it in fear.

But he knew,  
She is demanding, She gets what She wants. Her touch is gentle, but firm, She reaches deeper than your skin.

_She will have your heart._

And once She has you,  _She will never let go._

Every morning, every evening, and every moment in between,  
She spoke to him, of things to come, how all will be better.  
She whispered, tender caresses, how She was all he would need.

She promised much, and he believed, for he  _had nothing_.  
And even though he would never have  _everything_ , the thought of Her gave him strength, and he was long sick of feeling  _powerless._ __  
  
And just like that, he was tied for life.

To the temptress called  _Revenge._


End file.
